Helicopter
Category:ArticlesCategory:Vehicles | image = | continuity = Various | type = Aircraft | model = Various | class = Various | manufacturer = Various | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = }} A helicopter is a type of small aircraft that uses rotor technology for thrust and lift. They are capable of vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) and have the ability to hover in a stationary position. A standard helicopter has a single pilot and can accommodate up to three passengers. Helicopters are often used by law enforcement agencies, including state and city police departments as well as government agencies such as the FBI as well as emergency services units like medical personnel and fire departments. Media outlets will use helicopters for the purposes of filming potential news stories and monitoring traffic. The armed forces employ models of larger, more advanced helicopters armed with weaponry designed for combat. History Bionic Woman A helicopter was used to video monitor the Dasht-I-Ravar 500 mile race in the Middle East country of Taftan. Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything Dark Angel Several military grade helicopters were used to track escaping X5 subjects from the Manticore facility in Gilette, Wyoming in 2009. Dark Angel: Pilot Doctor Who In an alternate reality, a helicopter owned by John Lumic transported the President of Great Britain to the Cybus Industries corporate headquarters for a special meeting. Doctor Who: Rise of the Cybermen UNIT commander Kate Lethbridge-Stewart had a helicopter airlift the TARDIS containing the Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald to the Tower of London for an emergency summit meeting. Initially unaware that the TARDIS had been lifted off hte ground, the Doctor opened the door and nearly fell out, but Clara managed to hold onto his feet. Regardless, he spent the entire journey hanging upside down until the helicopter reached it's destination. The Doctor, needless to say, was not particularly pleased with Stewart's impromptu means of gaining his attention. Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor Frankenstein In the year 1960, Japanese scientists Doctor Sueko Togami, Doctor Yuzio Kawaji and American scientist Doctor James Bowen used a helicopter to pursue the rapidly growing mutation dubbed Furankenshutain as he wandered throughout the forests near Mt. Fuji where he ultimately did battle with a daikaiju known as Baragon. Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965) Resident Evil The Raccoon City Police Department sent a S.T.A.R.S. Bravo unit into the Arklay Mountains to investigate a string of gruesome murders. The Bravo unit's helicopter crash-landed in the mountains. S.T.A.R.S. sent an Alpha unit chopper as back-up, piloted by Brad Vickers. When the Alpha team were attacked by undead Cerebuses, Vickers panicked and took off in the chopper, abandoning his unit. Terminator In the early 2000s, a T-1001 Terminator assassinated Lachlan Weaver and Catherine Weaver - the heads of Zeira Corp, by forcing their helicopter to crash. Although Lachlan Weaver was known to be a very experienced pilot, the crash was ruled as an accident. The Terminator then assumed the form of Catherine Weaver and took control of the company. Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short s of note ; Doctor Doom's helicopter: The Marvel Comics supervillain Doctor Doom owned a helicopter of unknown make and model. The helicopter was equipped with a release mechanism on the bottom that produced a giant-sized net. In one of his earliest exploits, Doctor Doom piloted his helicopter over top of the Baxter Building - headquarters of the Fantastic Four and dropped the net over the building, briefly trapping them. Fantastic Four 5 Notes & Trivia Appearances * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Criminals' getaway copter. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Military helicopter * The X-Files: My Struggle References ---- Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous